This invention relates to an improved portable toilet cabana. Typically, portable toilet cabanas are used on construction sites, in connection with parades, outdoor concerts and the like, on golf courses and on farms or in connection with agricultural cultivation or harvesting. In the instances of construction sites and in connection with parades, concerts and the like, the portable toilet cabana is erected for a shorter duration than in the latter instances. In connection with golf courses or farms, the portable toilet cabanas, although "portable", are more often than not retained in essentially the same location for prolonged periods of time. On most of these occasions, cool drinking water and warm hand washing water are both desirable if not demanded by law.
Recently, a requirement has been imposed by the United States government in connection with agricultural harvesting (e.g. crop picking) wherein potable water and hand washing water must both be provided for the workers. The interim solution to this requirement has heretofore been that vehicles have been provided in the field with cold water supplies being "trucked in" on virtually a daily basis, and warm hand washing water has not been provided. Of course, this is not an acceptable solution.
Furthermore, it has long been recognized that despite the necessity of the portable toilet cabana, it would be desirable for hygienic purposes to provide at least hand washing water if not both hand washing and potable water.
The present invention, therefore, addresses these problems and provides a solution. In addition, the present invention is not restricted to portable toilet cabanas in that the principles may be applied to provide drinking water for cattle, cool water for bird baths, water for fountains, etc.